


Scheduled

by PaellaIsComplicated



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Gap Filler, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaellaIsComplicated/pseuds/PaellaIsComplicated
Summary: "We haven't had an unscheduled make out session in a month!" --Kurt Hummel, "Dance With Somebody"





	Scheduled

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny ficlet that settled in my brain. It takes place in Season 3 between episode 16 "Saturday Night Glee-Ver" and episode 17 "Dance With Somebody."

Kurt was working at his sewing machine when his phone alarm sounded with Barry White singing “Let’s Get It On.” He finished the seam he was working on, cut the thread, folded his fabric and put it away. Then he walked down to the front door.

As he opened the door, Blaine walked in, stopping to peck Kurt on the cheek and then heading upstairs. 

“How’s your history paper coming?” Kurt asked as he followed.

“Pretty well, actually,” Blaine replied. “I brought a copy for you to proofread after dinner, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course,” Kurt agreed. “Happy to look it over for you.”

Blaine opened the door to Kurt’s room and walked in, toeing off his shoes and dropping his bag by the door. As he walked to the bathroom to wash his hands, he kept the conversation going over his shoulder.

“Did you get that fabric you wanted?” He asked.

“I found a gorgeous color,” Kurt replied, sitting on the bed to wait. “I got it all cut out and started sewing. I’ll show you later.”

“Sounds great,” Blaine enthused, returning from the bathroom and approaching Kurt with a smile. “Looking forward to it.”

Kurt scooted back on the bed as Blaine joined him. 

“You ready?” Blaine asked.

“Of course,” Kurt replied. After all, they had made the schedule for a reason. 

Blaine began to kiss Kurt and they both eased down together onto the bed. But as Kurt felt his heart rate rise and he reached to untie Blaine’s bow tie, he thought, “How long has it been since we had an _un_ scheduled makeout session?”


End file.
